Tracking Hayamoto
Tracking Hayamoto is the seventh mission in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. Set in Japan, it is the first of a series of missions based around tracking Masahiro Hayamoto. A client has requested that he should be assassinated. However, his location has not been identified for more than fifteen years, so the International Contract Agency plans to kill Masahiro Hayamoto Jr. and to place a tracking device on his corpse. The primary target of this mission Masahiro Hayamoto Jr. Mission Briefing 47 — This is Diana from the Agency. Nice work at the embassy — sorry to disturb your peace in Sicily, but we have another mission for you. These are the details: our client wants you to eliminate Masahiro Hayamoto, a well-known arms dealer, who's got an important missile guidance system. However, we have no details on his secret hiding place. But his son, Masahiro Hayamoto Jr. and Tanaka Kusahana, a top leader of the Yakuza are having a business meeting at a known location. It's a pretty remote location, but still with tight security. Your objective is to plant an electronic tracking device in Hayamoto Jr., then eliminate him so his corpse will be brought to Hayamoto Sr. Check the map — and watch out for the many yoyimbos guarding the meeting place. 47 — I repeat: Your objectives are to place a transmitter inside Hayamoto Jr. and then eliminate Hayamoto Jr. :Diana Burnwood Objectives * Assassinate Masahiro Hayamoto Jr. * Plant a tracking device on Hayamoto Jr's corpse. * Escape the mansion. Weapons * Kitchen knife - Can be acquired in the room with the Fugu fish. * Beretta 9mm Pistol - Carried by one of the guards, the cook Kusahana, and Hayamoto Jr. * MP5 - Carried by most of the guards. Alternatively, one can be found in the bedroom at the northern side of the mansion. Disguises * Chef: Can prove useful when poisoning Hayamoto's meal and allows Agent 47 to freely roam the mansion. * Guard: Will cause guards to have harder time blowing your cover on distance. Otherwise, guards can clearly see through Agent 47's disguise. Maps Tracking Hayamoto Outside Map.jpg|An overhead view of the location. Tracking Hayamoto Inside Map.jpg|An overhead view of the mansion. Gallery Hayamoto Jr. Target Photo Silent Assassin.jpg|Target photo of Hayamoto Jr. 47 escaping Hayamoto Jr.'s house.jpg|Agent 47 escaping Hayamoto Jr.'s mansion. Trivia *Despite being equipped with a Beretta 9mm Pistol, the cook appears as a civilian (green point) on the map instead of an enemy (orange). *The door next to the exit point is locked and can only be opened from the other side. *In the garage, 47 can ring the car's klaxon to attract the attention of the guard in the next room. *Disguises are almost useless in this mission since the guards can easily see through 47's disguise, unless being at a long distance from him alongside the fact that the map is not equipped with many guards, making it easy to infiltrate the area with a suit alone. *Tracking Hayamoto's map is the smallest and least expansive map of the game. Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin missions